


Long Distance Call

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: Katerina recieves a call from a ghost.
Kudos: 8





	Long Distance Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in anticipation of the Caustic Town Takeover event. I may delete this if the event reveals any new lore that won't jive with this fic.

Katerina heaved a sigh as she settled into the wooden rocker. The aged wood creaked as she crossed her legs and tightened her grip on her hot cup of tea. Her left foot pushed gently against the floor over and over. The gentle motion calmed her nerves. It was the same chair she used when she had nursed her infant son and it was the same chair she had used to read to her foster children. The sensation of being rocked made her think of better times. Made her think of family.

Despite the warmth of the tea, Katerina felt the old worries beginning to creep back in. She had not heard from Tae Joon in weeks. The sensible side of her knew very well that this was to be expected. Tae Joon had an important part to play in the Apex Games if he was to clear his name. It was risky to contact her at all. Yet, the mother in her couldn't help but panic. She could not bear to lose another child. It pained her to no end that she was separated from Tae Joon and Mila, but she could not see them. Not before everything was settled. It would be anybody's guess as to how long that would take.

Katerina took a sip of her tea, savoring the honey taste. She chided herself. It was useless to worry so much. Tae Joon and Mila were more then capable. They had not survived so long on the streets by accident. They were smart. Her stomach knotted as her anxieties tapped her on the shoulder. Alexander was smart too and look what had happened to him. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat.

She did not like to think about it. The way her son had died. It made her sick to think of what his last moments might have been like. Had he been afraid? Had he been in pain? Did he cry out for her help as the flames took him? These kinds of questions haunted her everyday. Katerina shook her head. What good would it do to dwell on such things? There was nothing she could do for her Alex anymore. She had to focus on the children she had left.

Katerina's musings were interrupted when her phone began to chirp at her from the little table in the center of her room. She huffed as she pushed her fragile body up from the chair. With the delicate tea cup still in her right hand, she picked up her phone to check the number. The display proclaimed it as an 'Unknown Caller'. Katerina hesitated. She did not like answering the phone unless she knew exactly who was calling. And yet, it could easily be Tae Joon or Mila in dire need of her help. The chances of them calling were slim, but she could not take the risk. She used her left thumb to answer the call. 

"Hello?" She asked cautiously. What followed was a moment of dead silence before a voice answered. "Hello, Mother". The tea cup shattered as it hit the floor. Scorching hot tea sprayed across her ankles, but she did not even feel the pain. She gripped the phone so hard that her knuckles turned white. That voice. It was unmistakable. She fought off her shock. Her voice cracked. "Al...Alexander?"

There was another pause. Katerina began to wonder if she were not the subject of an exceptionally cruel joke when the voice spoke again. "That man is dead, Mother. You should know that better then anybody." Katerina's teeth chattered together. "H...how?!" She screamed into the phone. How was this possible? The voice replied matter-of-factly, "My research encountered… complications. It was unfortunate, but I had no choice but to make a clean break of things. However, I did not extend this pleasantry just to discuss this… incident with you. I have a query of my own for you."

Katerina struggled to keep a grip on her sanity. "What… what is it?" Without missing a beat, the voice asked. "How could you?" Katerina's mouth hung open dumbly. She managed to stammer. "I..I...I don't understand." The voice chuckled, but it was without humor behind it. "Of course you don't. You have forgotten me." "No!" Katerina shrieked. "No! I've never stopped thinking about you, Alex! Not since the very moment I knew you existed! I love you so much, sweetheart!" 

There was another painfully barren pause before the voice retorted coldly. "And yet, you were so quick to replace me with street trash. Forgive me if I do not take your assertions seriously, Mother," She could feel tears welling up in her throat, threatening to steal her voice. "They were not your replacements!" She pleaded with him to understand. "I would never try to replace you! They were just poor children in need! I just wanted to give them a loving home!" The voice snorted dismissively. "So you say."

Katerina shook off the insult. She cried. "Please, please baby! I need to see you! Please come home!" The voice stated flatly. "That is impossible. I can never return to Gaea. Which reminds me, I understand that your ward is in the same situation. And as luck would have it, I have had the displeasure of meeting him here in the Apex Games." Katerina's mind reeled from the revelation. The man Tae Joon had told her about… It was her son! The voice taunted. "How fortuitous. I am in need of a viable test subject."

Katerina's body shook. She begged. "You can't hurt him! Please! Don't! He's like a son-" She stopped short. The voice laughed darkly. "And there lies your betrayal, Mother!" She felt her heart being shredded to pieces. She stifled a wounded moan and spoke slowly and deliberately. She was desperate to regain her composure. "You are angry with me, Alex. Tae Joon has nothing to do with this. If you want to lash out, focus on me." The voice seemed to mull this over. He offered. "I may be inclined to direct my attention elsewhere, but I require a show of faith from you."

"Anything!" Katerina promised. The voice continued. "It is simple really. All you need to do is renounce him. Do not extend your help. Do not communicate with him. Make him as dead to you as I am. Abandon him, Mother. That is all that I ask." As if by reflex, Katerina's mind flashed back. She remembered the first time. That precious first time when Tae Joon had looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, Mom." When he had called her that for the first time. Katerina shook her head. She couldn't do it. She couldn't turn her back on him. She couldn't. 

Katerina's voice trembled with emotion. "I….I….I can't…" The voice spoke coldly. "I thought as much." The line went dead.


End file.
